Secondary batteries are known which are charged and discharged by means of cations such as lithium ions traveling between both electrodes. A typical example of this type of secondary battery is a lithium ion secondary battery. A material that can store/discharge lithium ions can be employed as the electroactive material of this secondary battery. Examples of an anode active material include carbonaceous materials such as graphite. Examples of a cathode active material include oxides whose constituent elements are lithium and a transition metal, such as lithium nickel oxides, lithium cobalt oxides, and the like (hereinafter referred to as “lithium containing compound oxide”).
Various materials are being studied as cathode active materials or anode active materials from the viewpoint of improving the functionality and capacity, and reducing the cost, of this type of secondary battery. For example, an electroactive material whose primary component is an iron complex represented by the general formula FeBO3 is disclosed in Japanese published patent application H10-134813. In addition, Japanese published patent application 2003-157841 is another prior art reference relating to an electroactive material that is composed of a metal boron oxide complex. Here, it would be useful if a boron oxide type of electroactive material is provided which can achieve more favorable battery characteristics.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an electroactive material whose primary component is a metal boron oxide complex, and which exhibits favorable battery characteristics (e.g., charge/discharge characteristics). Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing this type of electroactive material. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery comprising this electroactive material. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an electrode for use in a battery that comprises this electroactive material and a method of manufacturing the same.